Psychometry
The power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person. Variation of Extrasensory Perception. Also Called *Clairsentience *Psychometrics *Trace Scrying Capabilities The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. Applications *''Retrocognition: To discern events of the targets past. Techniques *Ability Learning: To learn skills and abilities from objects or people either temporarily or permanently. *Knowledge Replication: To replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. *Medical Detail: To learn a person's health. This is critical form because a serious health problem, that could be fatal, could go undetected. *Omnilingualism: Ascertaining the languages of other ethnicities. *Photographic Deduction: To figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast. *Psychic Imprint: To voluntarily leave an imprint. *Talent Replication: To perfectly replicate all the physical and mental capabilities and special skills of another being. *Weapon Proficiency Touch: To have full mastery and knowledge on any weapon in on hand or contact. Variations 'Aura Reading' (''Kirlian Scanning) * Learn and understand everything about a person, place or thing by remotely studying the aura said individual or multitudinous abstracts may possess. Biographic Aptitude (Existence Osmosis) *Learn and understand everything about a person by touching them without the need of special education or long-term relationship. The user’s power works as if they have been with their touched subject all their life. Doesn’t understand thoughts or minds. Consumption Psychometry *Learn and understand the history of whatever user consumes. Neuro-Residual Recollection (Psychic Navigation) *Learn and understand everything or the last moments of a dead person through touch. This allows the user to see the cause of death of the person they are touching and/or sometimes retrace the path they took. One may also retrace the residual path taken by a murderer if they were the cause of death of the person. Psychometric Ability Replication * Learn and understand abilities by reading and intuitively mapping out superhuman powers and abilities through clairsentient contact. Psychometric Telepathy * To create a telepathic link with anyone by holding an object that's connected to them. Sonic Psychometry *Learn the history of an object by listening to the sound it makes. Associations *Clairvoyance *Dowsing *Extrasensory Perception *History Absorption Limitations *May be based on physical senses. **May be limited to certain senses, like touch or sight only. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). Known Users Gallery 961c.jpg|Pam Asbury (Rose Red) getting a read on a haunted house. Sylar Psychometry.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) discovers Nathan Petrelli's secrets by touching his jacket. Orihime's_Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima (Bleach) can learn about other people's history by cutting them with his Fullbring -'' Book of the End''. Psychometry by Quinlan Vos 1.jpg|Quinlan Vos (Star Wars) displays his Psychmetry.... Psychometry by Quinlan Vos 2.jpg|...reveling his lost memories. Anderson.jpg|Judge Anderson (Judge Dredd) is obviously capable of psychic abilities. Shiho using psychometry.png|Shiho Sannomiya (Zettai Karen Children) using Psychometer to aim accurately. Hyobou Kyousuke using Psychometer.png|Reading the Chair (The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke) Aro-and-Alice-michael-sheen-8494368-2048-1269.jpg|Aro (Twilight Series) has the ability of Tactile Telepathy. 122427684.jpg|Ignatius Perrish (Horns) can learn a person's identity and their most gruesome actions simply by touch. Bridget_Bailey_Heroes.jpg|Bridget Bailey (Heroes) Anime Orihime's Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima (Bleach) can learn about other people's history by cutting them with his Fullbring - Book of the End. Shiho using psychometry.png|Shiho Sannomiya (Zettai Karen Children) using Psychometer to aim accurately. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Common Powers